


Vantage Point

by khughes830



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Big Brewer Parent Fan Here, Brewers Forever, David and Patrick get married, Gen, I love me some Clint and Marcy Brewer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khughes830/pseuds/khughes830
Summary: From where he stood, Clint Brewer could take it all in.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 17
Kudos: 207





	Vantage Point

**Author's Note:**

> I love Clint and Marcy Brewer. Yeah, I know we technically only have like 10 minutes of actual canon time with them, but I just love the idea of Patrick’s parents being accepting and all in with the entire Rose family. 
> 
> I am bummed that we didn’t get any time with them in the finale. I wanted to cheer when Clint walked out with Patrick as the ceremony started. Cause of course sweet Pat had his dad stand up there with him. Plus, honestly, everything Ted Whittail did with his face and demeanor during the ceremony - he didn’t need any lines. It was perfect. 
> 
> This fic is me, showing the Brewers some love. Also, I saw someone mention I think on Tumblr that they wish Rachel had been at the wedding too. I may mention her as well here. 
> 
> I love the Brewer parents. Always and Forever.

It was late when they pulled in. Later than they had intended on arriving, but with his last meeting of the day running late and then traffic and needing to stop for dinner, their arrival time got pushed and pushed later and later until everyone agreed they would just see each other in the morning for breakfast. 

Clint glanced over at Marcy, asleep in the passenger seat. He smiled slightly, resting his hand on her shoulder.

“Marce, we are here” he said quietly. She slowly woke up, looking up at the Rosebud Motel sign. 

“Patrick was right. They have done some work. It looks nice.” They slowly got out of the car, pulling their bags out of the trunk. 

“I hope no one waited up for us” Marcy said as they walked toward the office.

Clint shook his head. “No, I texted Johnny at dinner, told him it was going to be really late when we got here. He said he would leave the key under the computer screen and he would see us in the morning.” 

Clint opened the door and stopped short, not expecting to see anyone sitting at the desk. As the door opened, David looked up from the leather bound journal he was writing in. He smiled at them, getting up from the desk.

“David please tell me you didn’t wait up for us?” Clint asked as Marcy opened up her arms for a hug. 

He shook his head. “Patrick insisted on being here when you got here, but it’s been really busy at the store since everyone knows we are going to be closed for a week and he just crashed while we were watching a movie. I couldn’t sleep so I thought I would wait for you guys.” David pulled the key out from under the computer screen and handed it to Clint, draping an arm around Marcy’s shoulders. Clint just shook his head and smiled as those two started talking about her dress and the last minute things that needed to be done tomorrow and how much they were looking forward to the rehearsal dinner in Elm Dale tomorrow night. 

David pulled up in front of what Clint knew was their room. Clint watched as David squeezed Marcy’s shoulder and slowly opened the door to the room. They looked in. Alexis smiled at them and gave them a small wave from under her blankets while she scrolled on her phone. In the opposite bed was their son, sleeping hard. 

“He would want me to wake him up” David whispered. 

“Don’t you dare, David Rose” Marcy replied, shaking her head. “You let that sweet boy sleep.”

“He’s going to get mad at me.”

“Don’t you worry about him. I’ll handle it.”

David looked at Clint, who just shrugged and laughed. “You heard the lady. She’s in charge.” David quietly closed the door and walked them down to their room. It was the same room they had stayed in last year, when their lives had changed for the better when David Rose walked into their room like a breath of fresh air, much like how Clint imagined he walked into Patrick’s life. 

They watched David make a beeline for the bathroom as they set their bags down. 

“Dammit, Dad!” David said loudly, walking out with a stack of towels in hand. “I TOLD him to put the new towels in here for you all. Hold on. I’ll be right back.” Clint just smiled as David stalked out the door. He was back quickly, a new stack of white towels in hand. He quickly deposited them in the bathroom. 

“There. That’s much better. Trust me. Those old towels… well, no one should have to use them, especially not my in-laws.” Just hearing David refer to them as in-laws, even though they weren’t officially married yet, made his heart swell. 

Marcy walked over, resting her hand on his forearm. “Thank you David. Now go get some sleep, please.”

“Well, I’ll try but that son of yours can be a bit of a bed hog.” They both laughed, knowing it has been like that Patrick’s entire life. 

“Ok. You two have been driving a lot today. Get some sleep.” David gave them a slight wave and left, closing the door behind him. Clint turned to Marcy.

“I love that guy” he said, smiling softly at his wife.

* * *

Clint walked into the small room, a bottle and two glasses in hand. There was his son, looking handsome in his tuxedo, sitting in a chair, looking more relaxed than he thought possible.

“You know, most people are at least a little nervous on their wedding day.”

“What can I say, dad? Nothing to be nervous about. Other than Mrs. Rose. I wish she would have told us what she was wearing.”

Clint nodded, setting the glasses down on the table, opening the bottle and pouring them both a drink. 

He handed Patrick his glass. 

Patrick looked at it. “Is this…”

“Yup.”

Patrick took a sip, smiling. “Man, I’ve missed this. Thanks, Dad.”

“Well, I wish I could take credit, but I was just the delivery man. Rachel sends her love.”

“We invited her.”

“She said. But she just got promoted and… well, I think she’s still nursing a bit of a bruised ego so… but she is really happy for you and David. Hence the gift.”

“I’ll call her when we get back from the honeymoon.”

Clint took a long drink, looking at his son over his glass. 

“Hello Patrick!” Clint heard from behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see a man with two different cameras, one recording as he walked into the room.

“Hey Ray. This is my dad.” Ray whipped around, camera in Clint’s face, hand extended. 

“Mr. Brewer, it is an honor. Ray Butani.”

Clint shook his hand. “Nice to meet you Ray.”

Ray turned back to Patrick. “I just wanted to let you know that David and Alexis and Stevie are about to pull up so…”

Patrick nodded, standing up, draining the last of his drink. “Thanks Ray.” Ray nodded and started to move out of the room when Patrick cleared his throat.

“Hey Ray?” Clint watched as the other man turned back. “I just want to say thanks. You basically gave me a job sight unseen and because of that I met David. None of this would be happening if you hadn’t done that. So… thank you.” Clint watched as Ray dropped his camera to his side, wiping the tears off his face.

“Patrick, it has been my absolute pleasure.” Patrick nodded and Ray left the room. 

“This whole town seems to be invested in you all. The way I watched them come together today to get this place set up in just a few hours…”

Patrick sighed. “Yeah. The Roses have grown on the town.”

Clint walked over, giving his son a quick hug. “I think it might have something to do with you, too, Patrick.” Patrick laughed, patting his dad on the back.

“Before we go out there…” Patrick looked at his dad. “Patrick, just know… I am so proud of you. Watching you grow over the last several months, become comfortable being you, building this life for you and David… we are so proud. I can’t wait to watch you and David get married today. It is my absolute pleasure to stand up there with you today, son.”

Clint watched his son smile brightly at him. “Thank you Dad.”

Jocelyn popped her head in. “It’s time Patrick.”

He looked at his dad. “Let’s go get you married” Clint said, motioning for his son to walk in front of him.

Clint looked around as they walked out from behind the curtain, seeing the whole town decked out in black, at David’s request, in this place that had been a very plain room first thing this morning. He had to choke back a laugh as Moira Rose walked down the aisle in the most outlandish thing Clint had ever seen in his life. He glanced at his wife, who just raised her eyebrows and gave him a slight shrug. They knew - this was the Rose family, for better or for worse. 

Before he knew it, David and Patrick were exchanging vows. When he started singing, Clint glanced at his wife, who was smiling through her tears. Patrick had confided in one person about what he was planning to do - his mother. Clint stood there, doing his best not to lose it as Patrick sang clearly and beautifully that David would always have a part of him. And what David said in return - there was clearly a private joke in there that was meant for just the two of them. Clint knew that was going to make this moment even more special. 

Soon, he was extending his arm to Stevie and walking back down the aisle, Marcy on the arm of Johnny Rose behind him. As they exited, she grabbed his arm, smiling up at him. “Clint. He did it. Patrick got married.”

Clint dropped a kiss to her forehead. “Yes. Yes he did.”

“I was afraid that after all the starts and stops with Rachel that we would never get to see this for him but…”

He hugged his wife. “I know. This is better than we could have ever imagined it.”

* * *

“The car is here” Clint said, looking out the window. Marcy joined him, looking at the large SVU that had just pulled up to pick up Johnny and Moira. They watched the four kids stand there, saying goodbye to their parents, because that is what Johnny and Moira had become to all of them, including Patrick and Stevie. They couldn’t hear what was being said through the window, but they could see the emotion. Patrick had clued them in some to what the life of the Rose family had been like before they lost the money. But they weren’t those people anymore. Clint put his arm around his wife as she wiped her face, watching Johnny and Moira climb into the back of the car. 

They waited until the car had driven out of sight before opening their door. They knew what time the Roses were leaving and had agreed to let them have their private moment with the kids. But watching David and Alexis cry as Stevie stepped to the side and Patrick tried to comfort his new husband, Marcy felt drawn to all of them. Clint wouldn’t be able to stop her, even if he wanted to. Which he didn’t.

He walked slowly behind her as she approached the kids. She grabbed David first, pulling him in for a hug. Alexis quickly followed behind, allowing Marcy to comfort them both in this moment. Patrick looked at his dad, tears in his eyes but not falling. Clint walked over to his son, resting his hand on his shoulder. 

“They will be missed” Patrick said quietly. 

“I’m sure they will be” Clint replied. They stood there, watching Marcy wipe away the tears from the faces of the Rose children, doing her best to make them smile and show them love. They finally both smiled and wiped their faces. David immediately sought out Patrick, wrapping his arm around Patrick’s shoulders. Alexis looped her arm through Marcy’s and grabbed Stevie, dragging her over to where they were standing. 

“Breakfast on me” Clint said.

Patrick looked at the time on his phone. “The Cafe doesn’t usually open for another 45 minutes, Dad.”

Clint shrugged. “Oh, that sweet Twyla may have mentioned that someone named George would be there early this morning in case anyone felt the need to eat their feelings right about now.”

“Yes please!” David said, nodding his head. 

“Then let’s go” Clint said, motioning to their car.

“Can we walk?” Stevie asked, looking at the group.

“And even better idea” Clint replied. He motioned for the group to start walking, talking up the tail. His son has built an amazing life for himself in this tiny little town, in the middle of nowhere. Clint couldn’t wait to watch whatever comes next.


End file.
